The Master Returns
by Shiny Ho-oh
Summary: 5 years ago, Ash was betrayed by those he called friends. Now known as Red Satoshi, (Like THAT is original) he proceeds toenter a tournament to show his strength. And those who betrayed him will never see it coming


Hello people! I'm sorry for my long absence, I wasn't in the spirit of writing fanfics, but I'm back in it this time. I hope this will be better  
and not as rushed as the other one. I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, also, I don't own pokemon, if I did, Ash would be WAY more of a badass.I took me a while to fix this, but I did. The last time I tried uploading it, the story wouldn't load. now, let's get to the story

Key:  
"blah blah blah" Human speech  
'blah blah blah' thought  
("Blah blah blah") Pokemon speech

Chapter 1 - The Intro

Arceus was deeply thinking about something. He was pacing in his throne room at the hall of origins. 'It's been 5 years since Ash had human  
contact. I need to fix this, but how?' Arceus continued to pace until an idea struck him. 'That's it! I'll make a tournament where Ash can show  
off his strength! I need to discuss this with my children.' Arceus walked to the meeting room, calling a meeting while he was doing it. As soon  
as he got there, all of the legends were there.

"What do you want father? It's not like you to schedule a meeting out of nowhere." Mew asked concerned.

"It involves Ash." All of the legends got worried when they heard that.

"Did he get hurt? Did something happen to him?" Latias asked.

"No, I've found a way to bring him back." Everyone was both releived and happy to hear that.

"You're gonna do what with me?" Someone asked from afar. As the figure walked closer, everyone realized it was Ash.

"Oh, uh, well, I thought it was time for you to come back. So I was going to make a tournament, you can show 'them' your stength." When Ash heard  
that, he smirked.

"That sounds wonderful, sign me up!" He said, a bit dark like. "I'm going to leave now, so I make sure I get an invitation. Bye now." Ash walked  
away, then dissapeared. The legends then got back to discussing the tournament.

3 Weeks later. 3rd POV

A pidgeot was flying in Johto, close to Mount' Silver, where the 'Man in Red' lived. No one knew much about him, just that he lived on Mount'  
Silver, and he wore red. (No shit) The bird was honestly a bit scared to go to him. When the Pidgeot got to the tip of Mount' Silver, it  
saw the 'Man in Red' and decided to get this over with. It cawed to get his attention, he noticed and looked towards the Pidgeot. It got to him,  
then gave him the letter it was carrying. "Thank you." He said in a deep, yet friendly voice. He pet the Bird, then sent it off. The Pidgeot  
was honestly not expecting that, so it went away in a good mood to find out that the 'Man in Red' was a nice guy. When the man looked at the letter,  
he smirked

"Looks like Arceus was able to make that tournament, huh." He said while smiling at the letter.

("About time that came! I've been itching to battle for a while now!") A Pikachu by his legs said.

"Hahaha! You'll get your chance, be patient for now. Let's see what Arceus set up now, shall we?" Without waiting for a reply, he opened the letter  
and began to read it.

"Hello Man In Red! We here at the Pokemon League hae been very impressed with what you have accomplished, so we invite you to join the upcoming  
tournament held at the Indigo Plateau. You have far surpased what it takes to be invited to this event. We hope that you will consider joining.  
Signed, Charles Goodshow and Scott." When Ash finished reading the letter, he grinned. "Looks like Arceus made them invite me without telling  
them my name... Perfect!" Ash walked away from the ledge and into a little cave, filled with powerful looking pokemon. "Everyone! Your attention  
please!" When he saw that they were all listening, he continued. "The letter has finnaly arrived!" The pokemon perked up when they heard that.  
"I already have a begining team planned out for the start. Okay, Pikachu, Lucario, Gardevoir, Zoroark, Charizard, and Hydreigon, you're my begining  
team. You'll all get a chance to battle, so don't worry. Now, the pokemon I called, I'm going to return you now." Saying that, he returned everyone  
but Pikachu and Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, teleport us to the outside of the Indigo Plateau please." He asked. Gardevoir nodded, and prepared to  
teleport the three of them. After a few seconds, they were gone.

?'s POV

I was just walking, on my way to go to the tournament. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But then, there was a bright light in front of me, forcing  
me to close my eye's "Huh?" He said out loud. This was heard by something in the light. He turned around and faced me, and I recognised the face  
instantly. "Well, if it isn't Ash. How have you been doing?"

Ash's POV

At first, I was confused, 'how does this person know who I am?' I then got a good look of him and figured out why. "Well, Tobius, I didn't expect to  
run into you here." I said with a grin. While I have been on Mount' Silver for a while, I wasn't completly away from human contact. I had close friends  
I knew I could trust. Tobius being one of them. The others were Paul and Ritchie, some old rivals of mine. "

Oh yeah, Ash, I've been meaning to ask you something." Tobius asked. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "When I first met you, you were very  
short, and now, you're taller than most men of ages higher than yours. Care to explain how that happened? I'm kinda curious."

"Well, when me and Gary were kids, Gary just entered his douche bag phase, and to start things off with a bang, he stole one of his granpa's, Professor  
Oak, everstone's, and what he did hurt like hell." He shuddered as he remembered what happened, and then continued. "He took that everstone and shoved it  
as far as he could up my ass, it was the second most painful pain I've ever experienced. The first being getting that thing out." To say Tobius was  
shocked was an understatement.

"So you harbored an everstone in your ass for, like, 3 years?" At Ash's nod, he sighed in surprise. "And I thought I went through some tough stuff. Now  
that I think about it, you have a very bad past, don't you?" Tobius asked. Ash nodded again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I better get going now." And saying that, Ash left, leaving Tobius to think about what Ash just told him. He shook his  
head and started walking again.

3rd person POV, Indigo Plateau

"Well Pikachu, bet you never thought we'd end up here again, did you?" A man with a red and black cloak that hid his face asked the Pikachu on his head.

("You bet Ash, but now that I'm here, I'm ready to kick some ass!") The Pikachu said energeticaly. Ash then just got an edgy feeling.

"Uh, Pikachu, are feeling something, because it feels like... Deja vu. Do you feel it Pikachu?" he asked. The Pikachu looked around, noticed something, and  
nodded. "So you do feel it, thought I was going paranoid there for a second." Then the Pikachu jumped of his head. "Huh? Pikachu what are you doing?"  
Ash had failed to notice it soon enought, because he then heard it.

"Out of my way, out of my way out of my Way!" A feminine voice called out in the distance. Ash then notcied that he was next to a fountain, and he knew that  
voice.

"Oh shit!" Ash then realised what it was, but it was too late, and the girl colided into him, knocking him into the water. "Damn it!" He exclaimed as he got  
out of the water. His Pikachu was laughing his butt off. 'I should've known it was Bianca I felt coming. Now I'm wet. He stepped out of the fountain right  
as the girl got up. When he faced the girl, she looked slightly embarresed and proceded to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "Here, you need to take that off of you or else you'll catch a cold. Let me help you!" She then proceded to take off Ash's cloak,  
trying to be of help. She was succesful in taking it off, and she was able to see his face. "Why do you wear a cloak? You look better without it." She  
asked him.

"I prefer not to be hounded by fangirls. Those people can be scary from what I've seen. I also like to be mysterious, it's fun." Just then, something  
clicked inside of the girl and she started to get up in his face. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ash asked her, a slight blush on his face.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked.

"Nope! No way, you've never seen me before!" He said, getting increasingly nervous. He didn't want to be found out so fast. He wanted to wait until the  
semi-finals of the tournament to let his identity known to the world.

"Ah hah! I know who you are!" She suddenly exclaimed. She then grabbed Ash by the hand, making him blush, and dragged him to a cafe'. Ash had now gone  
through the phase of not thinking anything of girls, and knew more about them, but it was embarrasing for him. They sat downat a table in the back and  
the girl grew a serious face. "I know it's you Ash, and I want you to tell me everything." She said causing Ash to face table

'Well fuck.'

And that's the end of this chapter! Who would've that that Bianca would've been able to tell it was Ash? I kinda had to have her figure it out in order  
for the next chapter to make sence. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next oneout as soon as possible. Also, I'm taking a different  
approach to the harem that Ash will be having. I know that this chapter was short, the other ones will be longer. And with that, I end this chapter here.


End file.
